A Rift in Remnant
by dismaye
Summary: Space-ninja. In. Remnant... who would've thought?


Heyo, after watching the season 5 premier of RWBY and playing warframe for the past couple years, I thought to myself, 'I like RWBY and I like Warframe... why not combine both?' I know combining everything isn't good but I have a good feeling about this...I think.

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own RWBY or Warframe - I just own whatever concept I come up with**

The lone operative was running through the hull of a grineer ship, the mission so far was going fine. Slip in the ship? Fine. "Distract enemies while another operative raids the ship" she says. Fine he could do that too. Only a limited amount of air supply drops the Lotus could deal out? That was fine too. What was not fine, however, was the fact the LOTUS-DAMNED STALKER WAS ON HIS ASS! Pardon his french.

[You cannot hide from me forever Tenno. Sooner or later you will weaken from the lack of air, and you will kneel before me.]

That disembodied voice echoing in his suit? Yup, Stalker alright… thank god for rift walking!

{Tenno you need to get out of there! I can only hold him back so much.} He held back a snort, he liked to think he was your logical everyday space-ninja, he didn't need his…. Mother? Leader? Goddess…?... whatever she was telling him the obvious.

'Whatever I'm already out of arrows, and I'm on my last mag for the Lex Prime. Looks like it's time for my Dark Dagger to shine! Ironic considering the name of the dagger includes the word dark. I can't escape the Stalker but I won't just give in.' With that last thought he sought out the Stalker.

As soon as he rounded the corner the Stalker blurred to right next to him with his greatsword, War, already raised above his head in the motion of cleaving him in two. The Tenno operative quickly raised his hand and banished the Stalker into the rift, a power he has had ever since an accident years ago. He set a loop to banish the Stalker back into the rift in a cycle of three seconds each time. He thought that would have been too easy, and so did whatever gods were out there, as he positioned his dagger at the base of the Stalker's neck. The Tenno assassin recovered from the transitioning of material planes and hurriedly disappeared.

The disappearance of the Stalker left the Tenno paranoid and fully aware of their surroundings, albeit in the rift there wouldn't be much to look at. Sensing a disturbance within the rift, the Tenno ducked out of the way of a greatsword, cleaving through the previously occupied spot as if there were an insect on the floor.

[I can feel it Tenno. You have grown weak. Soon you'll collapse from fatigue and succumb to my greatswords' blade!] However much taunting the Stalker was spouting, the Tenno would never waver. For it was their training and own code of conduct that led them to be strong, to never back down, and to face their death with defiance. That is what it meant to be a Warrior, that is what it meant to be a survivor, and this is what is means to be a Tenno.

"I am Nil of the Rift, the Limbo warframe, and son of the Lotus; You my twisted brother will be annihilated alongside me, for the safety of my brothers and sisters, and revenge for all those slain before me. This sacrifice shall be my legacy, it shall be your ending." Mustering up the last of his energy, Nil imploded into a ball of rift energy, consuming all within the current place of existence otherwise known as the rift. The two rift energies battled each other, opening a cross-dimensional portal. It sucked the limp body of Nil inside it before once more exploding into the material plane.

"Miss Rose how would you like to attend Beacon this year?" Yellow eyes look down as a look of concentration briefly appears on the man's face. 'Looks like a new player has entered the board.'

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! OHHH THANK YOU HEADMASTER OZPIN!OHMYGOSHIHAVETOTELLYANG!" Chuckling the headmaster absently agrees and excuses himself from the interrogation room.

"Hello? Qrow? It's me, I need you to check on something for me just outside of Vale. No I don't know where it came from," 'Do I look like a telepath?' "but if you follow the grimm you should be able to find the source of the disturbance."

*Thanks for reading! if you liked it then please comment because I honestly don't know what I'm doing well in and what I need to work on.*


End file.
